


After A Day's Work

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Mission, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: The Avengers, after saving the world.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	After A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).



Clint and Natasha were in charge of the blanket fort, even though they always stole Tony’s best blankets and he pretended to be upset about it.

Steve always put together the snacks, including popcorn, homemade cookies and hot chocolate with a little extra in it.

Bruce and Tony set up the entertainment and made sure there was something for everyone.

Thor told everyone they were doing a good job and applauded their efforts.

And in the morning, Pepper always found the six of them, cuddle together in their private sanctuary, sleeping off the stresses of saving the world once more.


End file.
